Folles Aventures, Poudlard Connaît
by Ah-mandine
Summary: Fanfiction à caractère purement déliratif, déconseillée à toute personne tenant à se souvenir de Lynarsiane en tant qu'auteuse de Dramas...


**Folles aventures, Poudlard connaît…**

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont tirés de l'œuvre horriblement sublimissime de J.K.Rowling, j'ai nommé Harry Potter… La chanson dont cet One Shot est entièrement inspiré appartient, aux dernières nouvelles, aux Wriggles, et m'a été envoyée par… Jouzetsuka !

**Pairing :** C'est très dur pour moi, mais… un Draco/Ron. Mon tout premier. Merlin que c'est étrange, c'est moi qui ai dit ça ?

**Rating : **je ne vois _vraiment _pas quel rating mettre… bon, T pour allusions, mais ça va pas bien loin, hein…

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors, alors, alors… A chose promise, chose due ! J'avais donc promis à ma grande auteuse bêtationnée Jouzetsuka une petite fic inspirée de la chanson La Forêt, des Wriggles (si je ne me trompe pas dans l'orthographe du nom)… Ça risque de vous paraître quelque peu parodique – ouh le bel euphémisme qu'il est joli tout plein- mais ne vous inquiétez pas, en principe, ce n'est pas effrayant. Espérons juste que je ne vais pas massacrer le thème de départ. Donc mettons-nous au clair, je vais mettre ici la chanson, qui ne m'_appartient pas_, pour que vous ayez ce repère, au passage vous la conseiller, et vous laisser découvrir mon chef d'œuvre !

_Et un grand merci à ma bêta, Nuwie, pour ses supers conseils, corrections, avis, aide, encouragements, mails (d'ailleurs, il faut que je me bouge un peu dans ma réponse ), soutien,… M.E.R.C.I. !_

"_Un Petit Lapin qui s'appelait Poupine,_

_Avait rendez vous avec sa Poupinette, _

_Ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'elle devienne sa copine _

_Parce qu'en fait _

_Poupinette, _

_C'était une belette.  
Thierry le chasseur est comme tous les chasseurs, _

_Il est con...tent d'aller chasser,_

_Il aime les fleurs, _

_Connaît la forêt par cœur, _

_Il est con...centré sur son gibier.  
Poupine Le Lapin papouille l'arrière-train de Poupinette qui s'écrie "oh vas-y fais-moi mal" _

_Ça réveille Bernadette, _

_Bernadette la vieille chouette, _

_Qui bondit : "Une Belette, un Lapin, c'est pas normal !"**  
**Thierry le chasseur n'est pas un gros bourrin, _

_Puisqu'il est con...forme à la tradition, _

_S'il écrase les fleurs, _

_C'est à cause de son tout terrain, _

_Puisqu'il est con...ducteur.  
Attention,_

_Petit Lapin, derrière toi, _

_C'est toute la forêt qui commence à s'ébranler, _

_Prévenu par la chouette, _

_Voilà le papa de ta Poupinette qui vient te coller une branlée.  
Thierry le chasseur a eu une grosse hallu, _

_Parce qu'il est con...vaincu d'avoir vu, _

_Une belette coller un pain à un tout petit lapin, _

_Il est con...trarié d'avoir pas pu sortir son fusil pour se payer une grosse boucherie, _

_Puisqu'il est con...voqué au commando spécial de son parti, _

_Pour aller jeter des oeufs pourris sur les con...gressistes écolos_"

Je vous l'accorde, j'ai lu plus émouvant, mais à entendre, cette chanson est… tordante.

(Je précise d'ores et déjà que quelques modifications seront faites pour que je puisse adapter le texte.)

**_A toi, Jouzetsuka, en te remerciant, voici enfin ce qui était promis _**

-------

Un petit lapin serpentardesque du nom de Draco logeait, durant la période scolaire, à la grande et majestueuse Ecole de Sorcellerie par laquelle étaient passés tous les grands mages noirs, blancs voire bleus, n'oublions pas Grand Schtroumpf, j'ai nommé ZooPoudlard.

Ce petit lapin se dirigeait gentiment, sautillant de joie, à son lieu de rendez-vous avec l'élu de son coeur, l'adorable Ron Weasley, aussi surnommé par ledit lapin Poupinette.

Cependant, cet amour semblait rendu impossible, et ce par les grandes différences entre Draco et Ron – Poupinette, si vous suivez bien. En effet, la grande Directrice de maison de Ron n'acceptait en rien cette relation, ce par la condition de belette de Poupinette, et par le fait qu'il fréquentait Gryffondor.

Cela compliquait certes fort les choses pour nos deux petits amis velus, mais ne l'oublions pas, l'amour a ce petit quelque chose qui sait passer au-dessus de l'intolérance du monde, de l'homophobie, du regard perversement sadique de Snape et des coups de Balai de Mme McGonagall.

De son côté, Dolorès Ombrage était une réputée Chasseuse d'élèves (cannibale, aux dires de ces derniers). Elle était donc heureuse, comme nombre d'Aurors partant déchiqueter des Mangemorts, d'aller à la chasse aux élèves. Cela va de soi.

Seule se posait la question du motif à trouver pour renvoyer les miséreux, petites choses indignes d'y mettre les pieds, de _son_ école.

Elle s'avançait, posant son regard on-ne-peut-plus satisfait sur des tableaux d'une horreur sans nom, représentant les derniers Gobelins directeurs de Gringotts en date. Ah, ce qu'elle pouvait aimer ces murs, ces œuvres, ce sol lui-même digne de n'être foulé que de son gracieux pied… Ah, ces si jolies petites pierres incrustées de saleté… Ce qu'elle pouvait y être attachée.

Elle reprit sa marche, arrachant son regard au pauvre sol qui n'avait rien demandé, et poursuivit ses recherches d'élèves – éventuellement - en faute, bondissant de couloir en couloir dans cet immense château qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

A l'autre extrémité dudit château, deux jeunes hommes s'activaient gayment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'ai nommé Poupine, le Serpentard aussi, de temps à autre, appelé Draco Malfoy, qui s'occupait bien gentiment de Poupinette, ce dernier braillant à tout va. Les mains expertes du premier intéressé glissaient, ondulaient, cheminaient sur le corps de Ron, lui-même frémissant à toutes ces attentions. Chaque suçotement, chaque passage des lèvres du blond sur sa peau tendre lui arrachait un frisson, tandis qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur sa propre voix. Cris, gémissements, hurlements, qu'importe qui pourrait l'entendre, tant que Draco poursuivait ses caresses.

Cependant, il fut entendu.

Une oreille étant alors tendue.

Argus Rusard, concierge de notre bien aimé Poudlard, s'était quelque peu assoupi non loin de là, misant toute sa confiance en son aimée, que dis-je, son adorée Miss Teigne. Mais il n'eut point besoin d'elle.

Des cris bestiaux déchiraient le silence nocturne de la grande école, le tirant alors hors du sommeil. Des cris d'élèves.

Pas des cris de souffrance, pour tout avouer.

Bondissant sur ses pieds, le vieux Cracmol prit soin de mesurer son pas, afin de ne point être entendu des deux fêtards – mais était-il seulement possible qu'ils ne soient que deux ? - quand une vision l'horrifia, le pétrifiant sur place.

« Un… un Gryffondor… avec… a-avec… un Serpentard… Garçons… deux… garçons… Doux Jésus, il faut… je dois… Minerva… »

Ni une, ni deux, l'homme retourna d'où il était venu, et se mit à courir avec furie jusqu'à son objectif.

« Ne pas penser…. Ne pas… _y_… penser… Argh… Doux Jésus… »

Revenons à l'autre bout du château. Dolorès Ombrage n'était pas mauvaise femme, après tout.

Elle se contentait de faire appliquer le règlement, au sens le plus strict du terme, bien entendu. Nul n'aurait pu lui reprocher de mal effectuer son travail.

Nul n'aurait été fou à ce point.

Car il était vrai que Dolorès Ombrage n'était peut-être pas la plus douce des femme, prise autrement que dans le sens du poil. Expression à saisir en son sens premier.

Si elle renvoyait les élèves, c'était uniquement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas leur place en ce lieu. Oui. Vide d'élèves. Et de professeurs. Ainsi aurait été la perfection, songea-t-elle, une lueur de rêve traînassant dans ses yeux porcins.

Après tout, c'était elle, la Grande Directrice, non ?

C'était elle qui devait régner en Maître sur le château !

C'était elle qui se devait de décider ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour lui !

C'était… _son_… château…

Et pas question que des petites sous-races d'invertébrés viennent le lui saccager. Ah ça, non, jamais. On ne l'appelait pas l'Exterminatrice d'Elèves pour rien.

Et ce vieil Albus, ce vieux bouc, n'avait qu'à rester dans sa case. Elle ne lui demandait rien d'autre, à présent qu'elle était enfin parvenue à le faire renvoyer.

Parfois, elle se le disait sans honte, la vie était belle.

Mais revenons à nos deux jeunes chahuteurs – si cet euphémisme m'est permis.

Un sifflement se fit entendre, sec, bref, puis un balai fendit l'air, s'abattant lourdement sur le crâne de Draco Lucius Malfoy, Poupine premier du nom. Ce dernier n'ayant pas vu le coup arriver, vit ses épaules s'affaisser sous le choc, mais à peine celui-ci fut-il encaissé qu'un nouveau se fit sentir, puis un autre, et encore, et encore.

Le monde rebondissait, dans les yeux de notre pauvre petit lapin.

Entre deux coups, il parvint à se retourner pour apercevoir de nombreux élèves, sortis de leurs dortoirs, chuchotant avec animation, certains ne cachant même pas leur enthousiasme face à la scène.

A leurs côtés, les rabrouant par moment, siégeait Argus Rusard, semblant on ne peut plus fier de lui. Il observait poliment le professeur McGonagall s'acharner avec hargne sur le responsable d'abus sur l'un de ses élèves, avec un peu trop de fougue peut-être, et un balai dont les jours étaient sérieusement en danger.

« Malfoy ! … Monstrueux ! … impensable ! Comment… pu ? »

Ses mots étant rythmés de coups de balais distribués avec rage, sonnant gentiment la tête de notre malheureux protagoniste.

C'est ainsi que la scène s'offrit à Dolorès Ombrage, qui l'observait béatement, persuadée d'être victime d'une quelconque illusion.

Ce moment lui semblant trop merveilleux pour être réel lui fut, en quelque sorte, ôté des mains. En effet, l'ancien directeur, soit Albus Dumbledore, réclamait une nouvelle fois son siège.

A croire qu'il savait ce qui se tramait dans les couloirs sombres mais non moins animés de Poudlard, poussant Mlle Ombrage à délaisser un pourtant sublimissime gibier – un professeur outrepassant les règles de l'école, et deux jeunes élèves en position compromettante, le tout face à une ribambelle d'autres élèves, en dehors de leur dortoir, ce après le couvre feu.

Elle devait lutter pour sa place.

Discréditer, une fois de plus, le vieil homme barbu.

Sauver son château.

Son petit château à elle.

Son bébé.


End file.
